Intuitive Aptitude
The power to instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, and even powers without the need of long-term or special education. Also Called * Innate Capability * Intuitive Intelligence * Intuitive Intellect * Psychic Aptitude * Spontaneous Learning Capabilities Intuition, also called Discernment or Instinct, is the psychic ability to "just know" personal information about an object, subject, or occurrence, including sensing how others will react to something that the user does or when something is about to happen. This ability is innate and cannot be turned off. A faculty of this superhuman ability allows the user to also (or instead) intuit spiritual truths and principles (sensing the presence of evil/danger/people that dislike the user, a feeling that one should or shouldn’t go somewhere, or the right thing to do in a situation); this faculty is called Gnosis. *'Note': Temporal Intuition (Chronopathy), Material Perception, and Mechanical Intuition, despite being called intuitive abilities, are actually more often carried out via psychic perception or as forms of Claircognizance. *'Note': Sometimes Gnosis is included within Intuition; if the user possesses that faculty along with normal Intuition, they are counted together as just intuition. The user can instantly learn how things work by means of first glance or from the slightest touch. Users understand how to repair the mind, becoming capable of acquiring abilities of others and resisting mental instability, enabled through their apt understanding of how their own minds as well as the minds of others function. Can even detect what each part does in a machine, so that they can almost-instinctively figure out how to work any device. Applications *Ability Learning Variations * Ability Intuition- Is the innate knowledge of abilities, how they work. * Anatomical Intuition also known as Bodily Intuition is the innate psychic knowledge of the name, appearance, location and function of every part in the body. This ability can be used to detect the physical limits and weaknesses of every body part/body system of living creatures. The user can also intuitively detect bodily anomalies (like the type of damage that one sustains) and assess them to diagnose biological issues, such as disease, internal bleeding and the like that may not always be visible (called Intuitive Diagnosis). This ability may accompany the ability Healing. **One with this ability can also gauge a subject’s level of health or gauge the level of a subject’s bodily damage, as well as any adverse effects that sicknesses or injuries may pose in the future. **Note: If the user can perceive anatomical structures and function psychically (empathetically feeling others’ ailments or conditions within one’s own body, shifting one’s vision to see a vague outline or overlay of the subject’s anatomy, or the like), instead of perceiving them instinctively, this ability is instead called Anatomical Perception, Bodily Perception or Biological Mapping. **Note: This ability can be used in both humans and animals, similar to Fault Detection. * Conspiracy Intuition is the innate skill to understand the lies and secrets. * Escape Intuition, also known as Situational/Danger Escape Intuition, Evasion Intuition or''Situational/Danger Evasion Intuition'' is the psychic ability to intuit how to avoid danger. This ability allows one to perceive what part of an area is least dangerous, and how to get there with the least harm. If the user is cornered (even in a conversation), it allows him to perceive which of the foes he will be able to slip past, and how to slip past him most effectively. As such, this ability may be accompanied by Danger Sense, Escape Artistry, and/or Circumlocution. **Note: This ability only allows one to avoid avoidable situations (if an event has been sealed as a definite future, is too big, or is too widespread, then this power will be of little use). *'Man Intuition '''is the power to understand the behavior and functions of the male gender of the human race. This lets the user to get information on the slightest defects of what could have happened to the person. * 'Mechanical Intuition' is power to have an innate understanding of mechanics with little or no study. The user can observe random scattered "junk" and subconsciously or effortlessly create a schematic then create an effective creation or device using said "junk". Could be used to make complex devices or weapons out of mere scrap and "garbage". **Enhanced Inventing * 'Medical Intuition' is the psychically-acquired knowledge or intuition of the healing properties of subjects in one's environment. One with this ability can cook up concoctions and remedies for ailments with nearly anything in one's environments. They are also able to tell which things in the wild (or in one’s kitchen) are poisonous and which are safe to ingest or to use to treat injuries. This ability is not always accompanied by the ability Healing, just the ability to discern sources of natural remedies in domestic products and the like. **Note: If the user can perceive the healing properties of substances in one’s environment psychically (emphatically feeling the effects before using the substance, shifting one’s vision to see the compatibility between substances, or the like), instead of perceiving them institutionally, this ability is instead called ''Medical Perception, Medicine Perception, Medicine/Remedy Detection or Medical Sense. * Predator Instinct, also called Predatory Instinct is a variation of Intuition in which the user possesses instincts innate to a predatory creature. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make him a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where he is headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. This ability may accompany Feral Mind. * Pressure Point Intuition is the ability to pin point the pressure point in a person and act accordingly of what the pressure point does and suspends the person. * Prey Instinct is a variation of Intuition in which the user possesses instincts innate to a prey creature. One with this ability can psychically discern numerous factors of a situation that make him a master of evasion. This includes how much of a threat a foe poses (what move he will make, where he is going, and if these things relate to bringing harm to the user), as well as how to hide without giving away one’s presence, and how to preserve energy when running. This ability may accompany a Danger Sense. * Social Intuition or the Common Touch is the ability to intuitively determine how to interact with subjects. One with this ability could tell exactly what to say to interact with certain people, or tell the rank of a person within a group. The user often has an innate sense of the psychology of the people they encounter, allowing them to psychically discern how to calm subjects down, settle arguments and otherwise interact efficiently (with as little violence, arguing and irrational behavior as possible). The user may also have Telepathy or Empathy. * Weapon Proficiency is the ability to immediate understand and use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. Someone with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. The first time they pick up a sword, they can spar with masters. And the first time they use a bow, they can hit bulls-eyes. Even alien, magical, or other weaponry that they should not understand comes naturally to them. * Woman’s Intuition is a feminine variation of Intuition in which the user can intuit information about their personal life. One with this ability can psychically discern when there is something is wrong with their body or when their body will undergo changes. This ability can also be used to tell when family is in trouble (it even compels the user to contact family) when they are up to something, or when people mean more than they are actually saying. This ability can be clouded by emotional attachment or depression. Some can perform: *“''Anatomical Intuition''”: to innately know body parts, functions, limits *“''Capgras Effect''”: to recognize impersonators *“''DNA reading''”: to perceive the genetics of a target *“''Elucidation''”: to innately understand complex concepts *"Experimentation": to innately detected the concepts of an experiment *"Legal Intuition": To understand various laws *"Martial Arts Intuition": to understand a new fighting skill *"Material Intuition”: to verify what a compound object is made up of *"Performance Art Intuition": To understand performance arts *"Spatial Intuition": to understand the angles and mapping of areas with adjusting. *"Vitality Intuition": to detect the optimal health of others without the need of a medical analysis. *"Psychological Intuition": to understand the way the mind works to the smallest details. *"Philosophical Intuition": to detect and collect info on the complex of the individual's belief. *"Chronologic Intuition": to understand an object, a person, or a system to the smallest aspects from different timelines. Associations *Combined with Empathic Mimicry, the user may gain Intuitive Empathy. *Encyclopedic Knowledge Limitations *Can still forget known information. *In the case of Sylar, may have the side affect of becoming obsessed with knowing more of everything. *Could suffer from information overload. Known Users Gallery Link vs Armos.jpg|Link (The Legend of Zelda) learns how to use new weapons and items the minute he obtains them. Touhou Fuhai Jigentou.jpg|After witnessing Toho Fuhai (Rosario + Vampire II) perform the long-range version of the Moon Crushing Dimension Blade... Akua Long Range Jigentou.PNG|...Shuzen Akua (Rosario + Vampire II) intuitively learned how to do the same. River Tam.jpg|River Tam (Firefly/Serenity) Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Manipulations Category:Data-based powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Science Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Powers by type Category:Enhancements Category:Real Powers Category:Intuition